


Beautiful

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic first-time encounter between two young men. And a wand.  "To anyone who knew him well, he would have also sounded slightly nervous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006.

"Lumos".

"What the fuck, Harry."

Light filled the space within the bed curtains. It illuminated two figures wearing only boxers. Lying on the bed was a seventeen-year-old youth. His skin was extremely pale and would have seemed smooth, except the wandlight showed off an irregular dusting of golden hair that covered much of his skin. His legs and forearms glowed with it, his chest much less so—except for a small patch over his sternum. The cream and gold teenager had platinum blond hair beginning to grow long on his head. He was muscular in the way that many physically active seventeen-year-old boys are. His eyes were a most unusual silver-grey. They sternly appraised the other youth, who was kneeling over him.

This teen, a handsome green-eyed, black-haired one, was staring avidly at his companion, saying nothing. The blond spoke again, now sounding even more annoyed. To anyone who knew him well, he would have also sounded slightly nervous.

"I repeat, Harry, what the fuck?! Why did you cast Lumos? We were about to consummate this flirtation and finally get beyond the stage of teasing and snogging, and, I want you to know, I was definitely looking forward to it. Would you "Nox" that damn thing and get back down here with me?"

Harry continued to stare at the other boy. Finally, he muttered "Wingardium Leviosa" and sent his wand floating above them both. The small chamber was still suffused with a gentle light. He leaned on his left elbow next to the other youth and gently ran his fingers down the other young man's chest. He was so busy drinking in the picture in front of him that he missed the subtle, worried pout on the other boy's face.

Finally, he spoke out loud. "My god, Draco. You are beautiful." His tone was quiet. Someone else overhearing might have termed it "reverent", another "amazed." Perhaps the best word was "overwhelmed."

The blond was pleased and yet still unsure. "Harry, women are beautiful. I am not a woman. I am a man. Call me something else."

"But nothing else covers it, Draco. My god." He exhaled and ran the flat of his right palm over Draco's sides, then circled around Draco's flat belly. "You are just so…beautiful."

Harry paused, then finally looked Draco in the eye. Now he saw the hope and fear battling inside his would-be-lover's eyes. Sympathy suffused the brunet's face. He leaned over and gave his bed partner a passionate kiss. Then he pulled away a bit, and spoke.

"That's it then, that cinches it."

"What?" Draco couldn't help but ask.

"I **am** bi." Harry managed to look surprised, relieved, and lustful all at once.

Draco almost rolled his eyes and asked: "What gave you the first clue?" He also considered "You had to get me naked in your bed to know this?" And then "Let me just alert the press," almost slid off his lips.

Instead he paused, considering options, and finally growled "Prove it, Potter."

"What, we're back to last names again?"

"Potter, I suggest that you get your whole sexy self down here and give me a reason to call out your name."

"Which name would that be?" Harry smirked.

"The one that only I know." Draco replied, reaching up for Harry.

Harry decided that now was an excellent time to stop stalling. "I'm leaving the Lumos on, though, Draco," he murmured. "You are truly too beautiful not to look at."

"Of course I am, Harry, of course I am." _"As are you, my beloved,"_ he thought, but did not have the courage to say out loud. _"As are you."_


End file.
